Apprentice of the Trickster
by Adameia K
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage but went into the forest as a result instead of where the Hokage would eventually find him? Or even if someone he never knew existed found him instead?
1. Unexpected Encounter

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter one: unexpected encounter

Summary: what would happen if Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage but went into the forest as a result instead of where the Hokage would eventually find him? Or even if someone he never knew existed found him instead?

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Authors note: I know I've been neglecting the stories that I have up but lately? I've just been too busy, plus I am in a MAJOR writing block for them, (don't we all hate writer's block?) and after some time I got inspiration for, and started writing, a HP(Harry Potter) fan-fic, and as my inspiration dwindled and I was reading through fan-fiction to find more inspiration, I got the idea for this and started switching between the two, which so far has worked, and I got a little way into the stories before I decided I had enough to go on for me to start posting chapters… I'd love it of you would inform me of your opinions since my other fan-fic's seemed to have no success knowing someone likes it, it might encourage me to continue this one and any I write/post after it *hint* *hint* but anyways… enjoy! (edit: haven't you ever had someone suggest something to you and you go "why didn't I think of that?" well, I just got that, after posting this first chapter of my new story, a friend of mine suggested some changes and as you see, I liked some of them enough to go through everything I had written so far, change it, and re-post the first chapter… so I hope you agree!)**_

Chapter one: unexpected encounter

she has been wandering these woods for a while now, knowing she came near the village known as konohagakure, the ninja village hidden in the leaves… suddenly her red furred ears perked forward, twitching slightly and finally, made out the sound of a small child crying silently not too far from the position of the now attentive, and interested, lone fox. _–There's a kid out here? - _The wandering canine thought, cocked her head in confusion. After finally making up her mind, she made her way through the underbrush to the still weeping child. Finally approaching him, silence encompassing her movements, showing her precaution as to not startle the crying, orange-clad boy (who looked no older than four at best) and said in a hushed tone, "what's the matter young one? Why are you out here alone?" the kid jumped, startled by her presence, and stared wide eyed taking in the only possible thing that could be speaking, sniffing she smelled fear on him, and then it struck her _-I forgot there was a possibility he didn't know some animals can talk, dang-it!- _careful not to startle she licked the boys cheek comfortingly, and then sat within easy arms reach in case he needed more comfort, she decided to prompt him again, "would you like to tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you?" the child, who for some reason smelled of abnormal chakra and strangely of some fox she didn't recognize, seemed to go deep into thought, with a wary look in his eyes, as well as the easily identified scent of caution hinting at her nose.

After a while it seemed the child finally came up with a conclusion, that he would trust this talking fox that sat in front of him, "w-well… the people at the orphanage k-kicked me out, saying to n-never come back… I-I have nowhere to go since e-everyone hates me and calls me things l-like 'monster' and 'demon'…" the orange clad kid stuttered, obviously trying to contain the hurt tears that were streaming down his face, he was so caught up in his emotions he barely noticed the low growl emanating from the animal in front of him,_ -those idiotic, no brained imbeciles!- _were the thoughts that ran through her head as she received this new information, noticing that the boy was still crying she said the first possible response, since who could not try and comfort someone so adorably cute_?_ "Hmmm, seems to me like that town is filled with foolish idiots, don't ya believe 'em kid you ain't no monster, any fool with common sense can see your human like any of us... So you have no need to cry... you can stay with me if that's something that you'd want to do?" the fox finished her (slightly rambling)statement with the question, thoughts returning to memories of that abandoned house a ways back in the forest… maybe she could take him there. It was obvious to her when she passed that the previous inhabitant(s) were no longer among the living... the sniffling boys eyes grew wide as (at least) some of her words sank in.. "W-would you r-really let me s-stay with you? A-and wait… y-you're a fox…I think… h-how **can** I stay with you?" the boy said confused, staring oddly at the strange talking fox before him.

"technically speaking I'm not actually a fox…" she stated in a matter-of-factly way, seeing the bewildered, and incredulous look she drew from the blonde by her statement, she did what she never thought she'd ever do… left herself vulnerable as she carefully shifted, and slowly(as to not startle the boy since she'd have no risks if she were to "shift" at her normal speed) changed forms 'til she was mostly human and stared at the boy in front of her and informed him, "I am a shape-shifter, if you do not understand I'll explain later, I have a home near here so you can join me there since I have more than enough room as to not inconvenience myself by having you join me, and before you ask, inconvenience in this case means that it wouldn't trouble me by having you there" she smirked a little and then started looked him over as he fully digested over what he just heard,_ -He's cute for a kid I'll give him that, especially when he's not crying…-_ coming out of her thoughts she decided to introduce herself since she forgot to earlier because of… distraction," by the way, you can call me Sheikka, and even if you don't want to take me up on my offer… I'd still like to be friends with you... Though you probably shouldn't tell people about me, it might aggravate them further…" she trailed off as she examined the tattered, bright orange shirt, and similarly conditioned black pants. A brilliant smile, that lit up his face like beautiful sunrise peaking over the horizon, brought her attention from his bare dirty feet to his suddenly happy face as he said, "it's nice to meet you sheikka -Chan, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'd love to take you up on your offer!" he said cheerfully, and she returned his smile (which she could have sworn was infectious) she started guiding the boy away from the tree as she had noticed how tired, and hungry the slim form of Naruto looked. Soon time found an exhausted passed out, snoring Naruto being carried into a particularly large house by the red headed fox girl named Sheikka, who was still in the form in between fox, and human, her pale icy eyes still glowing slightly in the moonlight.

After finding what I needed in some cabinets, I soon found myself tucking the unconscious blonde named Naruto, into a futon in one of the empty rooms of the forest surrounded house they now inhabited, _-this kid looks like he'll become quite the handful as he gets older-_ I thought, sighing I examined the room I had set up for him. Earlier this room was empty, 'til I brought in a certain slightly drooling blonde in one arm and dragging a futon in the other, I soon made the room inhabited. I had also brought in a small desk and a bedside table after I got my hands temporarily empty, and some other items he might need and/or want for the sole purpose of having them for him to use as he wished while he lived here. After making sure he was safely in bed and comfortable, I made my way out of the room, closing the door behind me. I had decided before I got there that I'd sort through and clean and organize everything I found here to make it look more convincing as "my" residence, and soon found myself looking incredulously at some documents that I found at/brought to the writing desk that was obviously a place the previous inhabitant of this place used a lot**.** _–who would have thought, that the reason there was strange protection seals and the like around this home, were because this place belonged to Minato Namikaze? A person whom I know was the fourth Hokage of Konoha who was said to have died defeating the nine-tailed fox? And what was the chance that by some coincidence, I came here with the child that is obviously the one he sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in?-_ with those thoughts in her head she analyzed all the documents that she had at the desk before the clues suddenly popped into place. -_no way!... Impossible!...-_ even though it made sense, considering the birth certificate I found showing that he was born on the same day the demon fox was sealed within him, but who would have thought that the child was Minato's own offspring? I found other papers that informed her that his mother, was kushina Uzumaki (obviously where his current last name came from since she doubted those people would treat him so badly if they knew his true identity) who was originally from whirlpool country that-sadly- no longer existed and that she had died in child birth (probably has something to do with the facts here hinting that she was the previous host for the fox)

finally withdrawing from my long research on the boy's lineage I came up with a decision, because children tended to be emotional about a lot of things, she would not inform him of his lineage until he was ready, which meant that she was going to have to securely hide all evidence of the Yondaime's presence here until the time was right to start bringing things out, since of course she'd have to make sure that the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's heritage styles and unique skills get passed on to their lone successor at some point. So with my new plan I'm motion I set to the task of clearing the house of all possible traces of it's previous inhabitants, sealing them away in a hidden storage place and making sure it was even more hidden, by the time this had all been accomplished the sun was already slowly rising in the sky, and since I didn't particularly need to sleep I shrugged, and made my way out of the silent house and dashed through the surrounding woods, hopefully I'd be able to find and get some food back into the house before Naruto inevitably woke up, since it was obvious that he would need the nourishment.

Author's note(again): if you want to know what the symbol on her headband /sash is I'll put a link in here as soon as I draw it up and post the picture on D.A.(Deviantart)… sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. First Step of the Shinobi

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter two: first step of the Shinobi

Summary: Now that Sheikka and Naruto have become more comfortable with each other, it's time for a little change for the future, one that comes as a suprise to Sheikka.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's note: I would like to thank those of you watching my story for your support, I am glad that my story is doing well even though I'm not what some people would call a "Naru-tard" in fact if it weren't for my sisters introducing me to the wonders that some Naruto fan-fictions do with the stories and am very appreciative of having fan-fic authors out there who can work with this fandom(even though I guess you can now call me one of those too… I think). it surprises me to no end that a random idea I got from reading a suggested Naruto fic ended up being watched by even a few people so quickly after posting… so now onto my new chapter! Enjoy!_**

Chapter two: first step of the Shinobi

From where we left off in the previous chapter…

…**made my way out of the silent house and dashed through the surrounding woods, hopefully I'd be able to find and get some food back into the house before Naruto inevitably woke up, since it was obvious that he would need the nourishment.**

A few months had passed since we first settled in what previously was (and still is) the Namikaze estate, and already the boy looked a lot healthier and had more self-esteem (probably because I had informed him about his last week and it took the whole day to convince him of the truth and that he was the jailer and not the Kyuubi) and was doing a lot better than when I first found him in the woods on the outskirts of Konoha and took him in. to give the kid credit, he was observant, I mean just the day before yesterday he found the "headband" I use as a sash that marks my previous home.

With surprising acknowledgement, I had soon found out that I couldn't avoid the subject at least not for long, for that kid was determined and stubborn about figuring something out when part of it is presented to him. And eventually I explained to him about the clan/village of the changelings. _"Changelings have the ability to take on any shape we desire and can even change any colors on said shape, and also we have no need to get new clothes since when we change into a shape that needs clothes we can create/change them too like if they were there in the first place…"_ (which he thought was 'awesome'), I also explained, _"that because for one we have abilities that qualify us as ninja's that our village, could actually be considered a ninja village, and for two since we are trickster's and the like, we have our own ninja-ish headbands that depending on how they are worn, you could tell the difference between one changeling and the next since no two changelings wore it the same way."_ I also took the liberty of informing him of why no one would know the symbol on our headbands and why no one else seems to notice it. _"We cannot be completely considered ninja's not just because of our physical or fighting technique differences it's because we technically are a unique and not very known summon type..."_ (even though I did explain what a summon was) and soon after explaining that I took no precaution against him when I took him in, that the changeling rule that usually meant only their summoner, or those they don't mind, could see the headband, then I later found myself having him sign a contract that would (when he was able to summon) allow him to summon me, or any others that might end up giving him permission, once they meet him of course.

Bringing myself back to the present, I whistled tunelessly as I finished cooking breakfast and set it up on the table, I then sat down and began serving myself some when a certain hyper blond came rushing down stairs and into the kitchen to join me. _–he's a little bit nervous about something, oh well, I'll wait for him to bring it up…_– I mused silently to myself. I watched him as he sat himself down at the table, smiling brightly like he usually did every morning, (probably more today since yesterday I gave him some of the money I get from the job I got myself in a near by town and told him to get himself some ramen at Ichiraku's) the subtle signs I managed to catch told me that he seemed a little consumed by thought and wary this morning, which was odd for him.. –_hopefully nothing bad happened while he was in town…_– I thought, because I really didn't feel up to hunting down somebody to "pay them back" for another "incident" against Naruto even though nothing has really happened to him since she took him in. maybe that's because she made sure he's healthier and gave him some assignments/light training every day to very slowly improve his speed/reaction time(which he protested at first but then I verbally beat it into his skull that he should do anything I ask him to since I most likely was having him do those things because it would benefit him in the future).

As I finished my breakfast and was moving to get up and clean my plate, I heard a voice from where Naruto was sitting, "O-nee-Chan?" his voice questioned, obviously trying to get my attention, (he had started calling me that instead of "Sheikka-Chan" soon after I took him in, and had changed fully into a human, keeping my hair red, my eyes their icy blue color) and my clothing has mostly stayed the same since I had first changed into a half human fox then later into a full human to make Naruto more comfortable in his new home, so I now almost constantly wear a violet v-necked short sleeved shirt tucked into some dark blue almost knee-length shorts, and underneath a lighter red knee-length loose wrap-around skirt and of course my headband/sash(which the base cloth of is a deeper violet than my shirt) I also wore elbow length tip-less gloves that matched the color of my skirt, and some knee length, black boots(I only chose black because after scouting out stores in a few nearby cities I couldn't find knee length boots being worn or sold in different colors(that I had seen))

"Yes?" I replied raising my eyebrow slowly to let him know he had my full attention _–heh I was right, he would bring it up by himself_–I thought fully giving my attention to Naruto but my inner self was smiling/smirking at him, while I just showed him a serious attention look.

"I was wondering… if you would mind if I enrolled in the ninja academy, it starts next week... Hokage-Jiji informed me and asked me if I wanted to join when we met yesterday at Ichiraku's..." he trailed off, nervous about my possible reactions like he always was, to him I seemed completely random.

To say that I was shocked was a serious understatement. _–well, this certainly is a surprise, I hadn't thought about this possibility…. But he seems really desperate to go and if I'm correct he does have to go through the academy to become an official ninja and he had to be one to eventually become Hokage (which saying that being Hokage was his dream was a MAJOR understatement, because when it comes to life, right now that's all he thinks about..) ok what the heck…–_ I thought to myself, then finally answered him, "it's fine by me if you go besides becoming a ninja is wholly your decision so I should not be helping you since I'm not the one wanting to be one that person is _**you**_…" I leaned back into my chair with a slight smirk on my face as I watched what I said fully sink in.

After a few minutes a spark lit his eyes "thanks… it means a lot to have your approval O-nee Chan" he finally said, with obvious joy in his eyes as he smiled his foxy grin at me from across the table. _–Now, I'll have more on my plate if he's not to embarrass my self if my evaluation of his future teacher's possible actions suggest…–_


	3. Eternal Dread

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter three: Eternal Dread

Summary: Life is looking good for Naruto, his prankster side appears and he is thoroughly enjoying life at the academy, but is there something more to it?

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Note: Dear readers, I am sorry for taking so long to post I've been really busy lately and hope to make it up to you by posting the first chapter of a gag fic that I'll do in my spare time, and you guys like it I'll put a little more priority to it than whenever I feel like I have the time, thanks for bearing with me and thanks for your support now on to the chapter! ~A.K._**

_**From our previous chapter…**_

**After a few minutes a spark lit his eyes "thanks… it means a lot to have your approval O-nee Chan" he finally said, with obvious joy in his eyes as he smiled his foxy grin at me from across the table. **_**–Now, I'll have more on my plate if he's not to embarrass my self if my evaluation of his future teacher's possible actions suggest…– **_

Chapter three: Eternal dread

–Three months later–

"HAHAHAHAHA! If you think you're going to catch me then you have another thing coming!" a certain blond yelled as he gleefully navigated intricate paths throughout the hidden ninja village known as Konoha, with three very irritated ninja's chasing him. After viciously turning several corners, sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief as the boy named Naruto initiated the last part of his plan that would most likely keep him from getting caught for his latest prank… namely coating the inside of a few academy classrooms (and the few unfortunate teachers who happened to be in there when his time released prank was set off) in bright neon orange very hard to remove paint. As he was about to use a kawarimi with a pre-placed hidden prop, he was suddenly sent face first to meet the ground below him, the loud *SMACK* practically echoed down the empty alley. He soon got up and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Owww, what was that for o-nee san?" the whine in his voice dripped from his words as he glared daggers (or tried to) at the red-headed girl who had sent him face first into the ground just moments before.

"We-ell, Naru-Naru-Chan!" she said sweetly with a sly wink then continued, " like I always told ya… paybacks a brat ain't she?" she finished, drawing the sides of her mouth up into a feral, mischievous grin. "I'm going to leave now… so have fun with Iruka! see ya later!" she cheered with a wide grin that could rival Naruto's foxy grin's in width, and with a final wave (as well as a suspicious grin) before vanishing the only evidence that she was there at all was the slightly disturbed dirt and that was only seen if you had really good eyes and looked really closely at it to even see the difference. Just like the girl's unsaid promise only moments later found Naruto being dragged off by the academy teacher known as Iruka Umino.

I chuckled as I watched Iruka drag the fuming Naruto off to punish him for his latest prank. _–Little does that school teacher know is that his "accomplishing" feat of catching said blonde was only possible because of my involvement in the matter… Oooh, how I love getting back at Naruto. Mostly for his desperately lacking attempts at pranking me, and I repeat, ATTEMPTS, at pranking ME who is known as the trickster queen among my people… scratch that, I think I remember getting promoted to "trickster goddess" after the large scale… "Stunts" that accompanied my departure from my home village. – _I mused to myself letting a smirk stretch into my face. Soon the fun in watching died and I teleported back to the place I now call home to finish what I was previously doing, (before I intervened with Naruto's almost escape from punishment) as I waited for Naruto (or Naru-Naru-Chan! As I like to call him) to finally come back chuckling a little all the time, –_ he's getting better_– I thought as I mused over and analyzed his latest prank.

I closed my book with a sigh and looked up as I heard the door get opened by Naruto's entry as he arrived back after his forced punishment. "Hey there kiddo! Have fun?" I teased, letting a full smirking grin spread over my face as I saw him deciding whether to grin happily or to glare daggers at me (again). Eventually the grinning side won and he stretched his usual fox like grin that threatened to split his face appear as he agreed with my question, of course his thoughts would return to the free ramen he "coxed" his academy teacher to get him. Of course I wasn't going to waste a good opportunity to push some buttons so I did just that. "Aww well, maybe next time I'll add something to your prank to make it worse or maybe even more noticeable, or… even better, I'll tell Iruka anonymously when your about to do a prank, so you can have more of that "fun" that you seem to be enjoying so thoroughly right now.." I trailed off giving him a viscous smirk as I watched his reaction with an amused twinkle in my eyes. He seemed flabbergasted at my first Idea but the look of horror that spread over his face as my full musings registered in his brain was priceless… as was him going pale with shock.

"You wouldn't… would you?" he asked the shock still ever present as he thought over the idea I presented. I just smirked and folded my arms over my chest as I gave him a look that all but said, 'you know I so would, you should know that by now' and his eyes widened drastically in a comical anime-ish way…_–if this keeps up, I don't think I can keep myself from giving in to my urge to ROFL (roll on the floor laughing) much longer.. –_ I thought as I watched emotions and memories play across his face as he truly realized that I most likely would do what I had mentioned… because I had done it before. After more eye twitching and him cringing randomly as memories flowed like a river in his minds eye I just couldn't help myself any longer and I caved to my temptation, and I seemed to snap him from the past as I unceremoniously fell with my chair backwards onto the floor and continued to laugh and roll on the floor in a comic like away as he switched from a horrified daze to glaring daggers at and (unfortunately for his attempt) for my amusement, but eventually I wheezed to a stop and I picked myself up from the floor and gave him my serious look.

"Well now, enough fun, we both know that your REAL punishment is coming, I know that your cunning side comes from your parents, (don't even think about asking) and the fox or as some would call it "your furry little problem… but it was encouraged from me and my trickster tendencies rubbing off on you since we interact a lot. So you ended up doing pranks in your spare time, time which you should be worried about that ninja school of yours… I mean if you're not serious about being a ninja you might as well leave the program, so you decide, and hop to it and either prepare to leave, or go train/study ok? And I'll be in the kitchen if you want to ask me anything, but don't think I ain't watching you..." I finished with a warning glare and headed toward the kitchen to make dinner. _–what am I going to do with that kid–_ I thought with a sigh, shakings my head as I remembered our time in this place that we both now call home.

Time passed and I continued to prod and help him as he continued on his path as a Shinobi of the leaf and soon his four years are up and its time for the Genin exams. "AHHH" Naruto yawned as he stretched in his seat, his arms reaching towards the ceiling as he waited for Iruka to start the day, _– today's the day! Finally the Genin exams I know that I can pass! – _thought Naruto excitedly with his normal foxy grin plastered on his face as he sat at the back of the class. A while later found him completing the written, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu tests and he waited patiently for his name to be called for the Ninjutsu test, his bail since he was pretty sure he didn't do too well on the others, maybe the Taijutsu was better than I could have been but that was thanks to the one he called Onee-Chan. "Naruto Uzumaki please step into the exam room."

_–I failed…–_ were the dejected thoughts that ran through my head as I sat on a swing outside the Ninja Academy, watching those that passed get congratulated by their parents… I had hoped to pass and maybe be on the same ninja team/squad as that exuberant Rock Lee, he seemed like someone I could be friends with even though I am known as the "dead last" because of my class grade standings… I brooded there for a while, avoiding going home to where I knew that Sheikka-Chan was going to be mad at me for slacking off and failing, as well as not getting help from her... I knew that she wasn't going to let me fail a second time... And he'd rather not face her if I were to… I internally winced as that idea passed through my thoughts, _–just what am I going to do now? Well I guess I should head on home... She's bound to figure it out and hunt me down anyway, just better get it over with… Ohh this isn't going to be fun that's for sure... – _I thought cringing at the "training" I was going to go through as punishment for not training myself enough.

**_Author's note: from here on the fun starts (inset mischievous grin here), next chapter (I hope) is the introduction of mine (and possibly your) favorite copy-Nin! And yes I do plan on having him be Naruto's sensei, and if you haven't guessed instead of him failing the Genin exams twice before he's in the class his own age I had him enter only one year ahead of his class mates and future Rookie nine.. But no more spoilers for now! And if any of you really want me to switch Sakura or the Teme (Sasuke Uchiha) out of the Future team seven just let me know via review. Thx for your time!_**


	4. A Failure, and More Mischeif

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter four: A failure, and more mischeif

Summary: Naruto takes a mental trip to the past as he avoids confronting Sheikka with his failure, and is found by Mizuki... what does he want with Naruto? Too bad he doesn't know Naruto is more sneaky and smart than he appears.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal (note: I also own any other OC's I may post, you will know them as they will all have something to do with Sheikka).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's note: I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter... between school and my sudden lacks of inspiration getting this story out has been hard so I intentionally made this chapter longer than I originally intended as a way of making it up to any fans that I have out there, And if any of you ever feel like you really want me to include any particular arc or storyline event from the Main story… let me know and I'll make sure to include it… now I'm not very up to date with the current story so if I am unfamiliar with the one you suggest I'll ask for a brief summary if I can't find it myself at a library or something k? Just let me know via review, heck, even saying 'good job with the story, I like it!' would be ok, I really like feedback and would love to know that my work is being appreciated k? Thx for your time!_**

Chapter four: A failure and more mischeif

As Naruto trudged his way back to his home in a way that wouldn't draw attention to him, he contemplated the happenings, and possible happenings that are/will be caused by his failure… before he could think far on the possibility of avoiding Sheikka to escape her un-doubtable wrath (she HAD told him that his training and abilities as a ninja is his responsibility), he shivered as his thoughts immediately brought him back to the reason he didn't bother trying to run from Sheikka's wrath… anymore that is.

_-Flash back-_

**It has been a week since Sheikka unofficially "adopted" Naruto, and said blonde was making his way to meet the Hokage at Ichiraku's, since they had a sort of monthly tradition going. Suddenly a sound caught his almost undivided attention away from his musings and with that attention, and curiosity getting the better of him, he looked down an alley he was passing… and at what he saw, he began feeling dread ride up inside him, for in front of him now was what looked like a few drunken Chuunin and maybe even a couple Jounin exiting from a side door of a bar, and when they caught sight of him, he instinctually knew what would happen next and so took off down the street, hearing shouts of "it's the demon brat" and "kill the demon" following behind him mere seconds after. A few hours later found him as he sat crying in pain from the wounds he got during the "beating" that he just barely managed to survive, he sat crying in the same alleyway surrounded by his own blood, and other things as his mind ran over the words that were said, not thinking to discredit them because of who said them, "your just a demon, ,no one wants you here and anybody you think does is lying, so just die you stupid fox" _– is that true? Does nobody truly want me here? Was what Sheikka said all a lie? Is she just fooling me into a false hope?- Naruto, not being able to take the new direction his thoughts were taking him decided that if nobody actually wanted him he'd just leave and be rid of the problem, he was sure that somewhere, people wouldn't hate him._**

_**A few hours later Naruto was found resting from exhaustion, and increased pain, against a tree a couple miles away from Konohagakure by none other than Sheikka, "what do you think your doing out here huh? I've been looking for you all over the village and the surrounding forest. I'd think it's about time you tell me what your doing out here, away from our home and the village, looking so roughed up.. I mean, if somebody hurt you.. Why didn't you come straight to me? Why didn't you ask me for help…? I CARE FOR YOU!" she questioned a slight hint of tears could be seen in her eyes if you looked close enough, but sadly, Naruto didn't look and only saw her as looking MURDEROUS. After that statement she began immediately by observing the startled reaction, wide eyes, and fearful looks that he gave to the sudden appearance of her voice and presence, as well as her words.**_

_**"S-Sheikka?" he questioned, tears threatening to fall down his face as he stared quivering up at her worried form. After staring at her for a while he drew up some courage and asked, "w-wh-why did y-ou come after m-me… I left because I figured out that n-nobody wants to have me a-around... and was told that a-anybody who did was l-lying" finishing his statement as his tears broke down his face(and sentence structure) as he shook noticeably from his now silent tears.**_

_**Just as suddenly as Sheikka appeared before him he found his face having a surprise meeting with the now face imprinted, dust covered ground, and as he rolled over he looked up to see that it was Sheikka who was now standing over him with a furious look on her face. "Wow you really must be dense huh, Naruto? To think that day that I found you in the forest, that I was lying to you? You know… I didn't have to take you in that day; I had and have no true obligation to Konoha or that house. When I saw you there, crying, I found it sad that someone, anyone, would be foolish enough to ignore and shove away and abandon such an innocent and pure hearted child like the kid I found in you. I was touched, beyond anything else I have ever felt when I looked into your crystal-like eyes to see the betrayal that lied there, but shouldn't have. If anything could have possibly have been deduced by my action of going outside my convenience as a changeling to take you in and care for you then it would be that I DO want you around. If, after all that I've done for you, you still feel like you no longer want to stay here, in this village than fine! WE can go somewhere else, but how cruel can you possibly be if you think that you could abandon me to worry about you like that. And also, you've told me you want to be a ninja, so you better start acting like one! And if you really want me to leave you alone of my own free will, than you'll prove to me that you could stand straight, by yourself, so… I'll leave if you can land a single hit on me!" as she finished her rant, and her anger spurred challenge, she had me hanging in the air by my shirt as I stared wide eyed at her narrowed green-silver eyes that showed nothing but sadness and betrayal.**_

_-End flashback-_

Naruto shivered in half-forgotten fear as he completely remembered the events of that day... Sheikka, after not getting a good answer to my non logical reasoning (and no answer to her challenge) had literally beaten the fact that she wasn't ever with her free will going to abandon him or hate him like those 'stupid, bigoted, drunken idiots who don't have half a brain' that live in the village, into his skull. At this part of his memory- as an unconscious act- Naruto's hand started rubbing the back of his head, which is and was the place sheikka seems fond of hitting him in the most. As expected, even though he did try after a few minutes, he never had managed to dodge one of Sheikka's non- life-threatening blows, nor land even one of his own. He soon found himself on top of the Hokage monument, looking down on the village that (mostly) despised him with a fiery passion, from on top of the head of the yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze (The previously mentioned yondaime) had a likeness of him that was carved into the mountain like as with all the other previous Hokage's of the village hidden in the leaves. As he watched the sun sink in the sky and felt the gentle breeze flowing past his face, he felt a presence he was slightly familiar with, but not yet identified, come up and sit beside him. He slightly turned his head and glanced over, and spotted Mizuki, Mizuki was one of the teachers at the academy that he knew secretly hated him with a passion… and he knew that if he was here willingly then he must be up to something that obviously wasn't meant for his continued well being. After a few minutes had passed, Mizuki finally made his move, "you know, Iruka was only trying to help you when he failed, you both are a lot alike. He also grew up alone and was even an established prankster in his youth as well, and he is only hard on you, because he wants to make you stronger, he wants you to be prepared. But, since I like you, I'll tell you something, I know Iruka didn't want me to tell you this… but there is actually another way to graduate, although it's much harder." _–what is he possibly up to? There is no alternate exam! I asked the Hokage myself, so it can't be anything good…especially for me. Well might as well play along, I'll see what his game is then I'll turn it on him!. – _After that split-second thought Naruto seemed to visibly perk up and he enthusiastically asked in his "usual" hyper way, "Really? What is it?"_ –That was almost too easy, really, and he's supposed to be a chuunin? – _Naruto thought, as he saw that Mizuki bought his happy-go-lucky fool act without so much as a second's worth of hesitation.

~`~`~`~` perspective change~`~`~`~`~`~`

Mizuki internally smirked, _–that was too easy– _Mizukithought, as externally he began explaining to Naruto the finer details of the secondary "graduation exam" which was to sneak into the Hokage tower undetected, steal the forbidden scroll of seals that was located in a special part of the Hokage's office, and take it to a specific training ground where he would try and learn a technique from it in a limited amount of time. (1) Naruto, being smarter than the academy teacher thought due to his cunning and persistent care taker, Sheikka, continued to look enthusiastic throughout Mizuki's story about Iruka's reasoning, and his explanation of the "secondary exam" (which he knew was a stupidly disguised trap that the would-be traitor who hated him but didn't show it) while internally congratulating himself for fooling his false teacher into a trap of his own making, and planning using all the knowledge taught by his surrogate sister.

-Time skip: half an hour later-

_-Finally! I did it… now to see what is in that scroll that Mizuki wanted so much …- _I thought, huffing from the exertion of sprinting for so far at one time. I huffed once more as I laid the large scroll I had had strapped to my back, onto the ground before me and sat to examine it better. I started opening the scroll and as I got to the first entry, I read; "Kage bunshin no jutsu: a.k.a. the shadow clone, this technique has a high chakra cost, but it can be an effective technique in many scenarios. Be careful, this is a high level technique that requires at least jounin level chakra reserves to use effectively without user death as it creates a solid clone, the clone can be taken out in one hit but when it 'dies' all of it's knowledge is given back to it's creator as well as to any other shadow clone of the creator no matter ho many that may be 'alive' at the time of it's passing or destruction or cancellation…' and I found that it continued on a little more about the shadow clone before moving on to other techniques_. –Hmm, this shadow clone technique could be really useful… but, I'll learn it later, I'll have to thank Sheikka Nee-Chan for this, the only technique she has taught me so far is finally getting used for something- _as those thoughts ran through my head, I then pulled out a small scroll and unfolded it to reveal a storage seal. I then unseal its contents and after a puff of smoke a pile of various sized blank scrolls popped into view. I grabbed one that I knew had about as much writing space as the 'forbidden scroll' and sealed the others back and replaced the small scroll back into its proper place. I then placed the remaining scroll on top of the now completely rolled up forbidden scroll, and held it there with one of my hands. I raised my free hand to hold a half hand-seal that Sheikka had forced me to memorize and concentrated on my chakra. Soon after this a glow surrounded both scrolls and then only my scroll. The light died down after a minute and I was now sweating slightly, but I smirked as I unrolled part of my scroll to reveal the same section about kage bunshin I had just read, _-perfect! It worked, but was exhausting, I need to work with Sheikka on that more, oh well I need to continue my plans…-_ and with that final thought I snapped the scroll shut and sealed it away again, I then opened the forbidden scroll and began to practice the kage bunshin, a feral mischievous smirk never leaving my face, creating a sight that would make most people worried, but one certain red head, that I am particularly fond of, smile( if you could call that) proudly, too bad she isn't there to see it though, one may never be too sure...


	5. Close Connections

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter five: Close Connections

Summary: Sheikka finds Naruto and Mizuki in a confrontation and watches, but soon finds herself getting involved in the fight, which can't be a bad thing when it puts her into a perfect position to manipulate the situation to better suit her own plans.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal (note: I also own any other OC's I may post, you will know them as they will all have something to do with Sheikka).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's note: sorry about the wait, for those of you who don't have me on your author alerts I have started posting chapters for a bleach fic, that if you are into that fandom I recommend you check it out, it is going to turn awesome in the next few chapters... But I will be splitting my time between the stories and am glad for you devotion, enjoy!_**

Chapter five: Close Connections

I have had this ominous feeling all day, and it's starting to bug me. I know I should have gone out to meet Naruto after school, after all… it is his graduation day, the day of his next step as a ninja, but, I just can't bring myself to reveal my presence in the village since secrecy is crucial for my kind, and I am not sure how people would take to the fact that he has a sympathetic caretaker at the moment. I mindlessly curl a loose lock of my flame-red hair around my finger as I once again try to concentrate on the book I'm reading. Well, it's more like a journal, the journal of Minato Namikaze who just _happens_ to be Naruto's dad, and the infamous forth Hokage of Konohagakure and was so famous that even us, the very isolated changeling society has heard of him and has records, no matter how minor about him, he did do some impressive seal work in his time after all, it was sure to catch our attention. But hey, even I know not to tell him yet, _–maybe after he meets his team, he does deserve to know, it is his lineage–_ my thoughts reasoned. _–oh, well can't be helped now can it? I might as well go scout around to see if I can find Naruto anywhere, he should have been here by now..._ –I concluded and soon left the house and took to the air as a crow, even though I had once sworn to never take that shape for reasons I'd rather not think about, it was the best bet for not being unusual around this area, I don't want to draw too much attention to myself.

-Time skip-

I felt rather than heard or saw a disturbance coming from the clearing that I was approaching. So, with skill that didn't suggest my lack of excess of experience in the flying department I swooped gracefully into the branches of the trees, resting on a high enough branch that I won't be easily seen, and yet low enough that with my changeling vision, I will easily see anything going on, shadows or no shadows as that being my element it will never inhibit my ability to see clearly anything and everything that might be going on. I watched on as I finally rested my eyes on what seemed to be a rising conflict, and narrowed my eyes as I recognized that once again, Naruto was in the middle of it, and I know that someone-and soon- was going to get punished severely if any harm came to him (I was of course going to let him give this conflict more of a try before I intervene) at all. I watched on as Mizuki, the silver haired teacher seemed to be talking to Iruka and Naruto from his perch in that tree and iruka seemed to panic, I grinned at his words and Naruto's boisterous laughter at his attempt to rile him.-This is going to be fun no matter how it turns out, on one hand Naruto gains some confidence on the other… I get to let my more sadistic side enjoy tor- I mean teaching a lesson to the snobbish ex-teacher…

I watched patiently as Naruto handled the situation with surprising finesse, he taunted Mizuki into letting his guard down and didn't lose his cool when iruka got hurt and actually led Mizuki away from the area in his fight to avoid more injuries for the unconscious Nin, impressive. I continued to follow them, but in a more human form to have an easier time traveling in the dense trees, unconsciously pulling the shadows closer to me to keep me hidden from view.

My eyes widened. Naruto got hurt, I knew that he couldn't compete with a chunnin, but I had lost track of his slipping advantage with my thought of praise and now… if I didn't do something, Naruto's going to pay the price for my inattention… but not on my watch.

I felt my eyes turn completely black as I reigned in my protective instincts and rage as I rushed onto the scene. Without even a seconds notice I appeared in front of the passed out blond, slitted black eyes glaring at the white haired nin in front of me, making him freeze in his tracks with my killing intent alone. **"That's enough trouble out of you, why don't you go turn yourself in… unless you want ME to dish out your punishment for hurting my charge…" **I playfully spoke, my voice dark and heavy with restrained sadism as I smirked evilly at the perpetrator of my adoptive Otouto's pain. He would pay.

Mizuki's eyes widened with pure terror, and I realized that I probably gave off a pretty intimidating image, what with my glaring black eyes, my blue-black outfit, and threateningly open large black wings. I curiously reached out and felt his mind a little with my telepathy, _-w-what the heck is that? Is it some freakish angel of death, or demon that has come for my soul, and my life? No... it's probably a genjutsu that I can't seem to break, I can beat her, I am a chunnin after all, and my master has helped me…-_ I pulled away from his thoughts as his eyes gained a gleam of resolve, and he charged. I tucked in my wings and materialized a blade from the shadows that still surrounded me as he brought out his own sword, that was hidden somewhere I actually didn't manage to catch and blocked his attack with such ease I could have yawned… or read a book and still managed it (somewhere a certain silver-haired Cyclopes sneezed). My grin turned feral as I spun around and in less than a second I delivered a slash to his shoulder and side before I let my sword de-materialize back into shadows and dusted off my hands.

I turned to go back to Naruto, but I failed to calculate that he had more outside help than I thought, for I turned after hearing a feral growl to find that Mizuki had somehow turned three quarters behemoth-sized tiger… now that isn't a pretty combination at all. I raised an eyebrow, at the almost comical sight, since I was still in my rage induced "black" as my sister so aptly named it, I saw him as no real threat, and he seemed to notice that as he furiously charged yet again at the simple gesture. I could feel my fingers growing claws as I let myself continue my change, until my skin had an almost scale-y texture to it. He swiped his claws at my side and I lazily brought an arm to block it, he didn't even break the skin.

I turned my narrowed, slitted eyes into his and said simply, _**"playtime's over kitty, time for your nap."**_ And as soon as I finished saying it, the battle was over, Mizuki was on his back, in his normal form after that blow I delivered to his head and the visible claw marks on his cheek and shoulders from where I had grabbed him to slam him into the ground were definitely not going to heal any time soon. I smirked, my eyes returning to their greenish silver color I have been adopting, and my black hair faded into my usual red, as my feathered wings dissolved into feathers and then particles before they disappeared completely as I finally made my way to where Naruto's unconscious body lay.

I sat, and picked up his head and carefully let it rest in my lap as I petted his surprisingly soft spikes soothingly, he had a rough night, I only wish I knew the cause, if it maybe had been something I did wrong that brought this on, I should have been more careful with him and should have intervened early on, not when it was almost too late. –_oh great, I turn around and I've gone and got myself attached to a human of all creatures… again_– I thought, not sure if I was upset with that fact. As I came out of my musings, I noticed that Naruto was beginning to stir, and I looked down hopefully at his face.

His eyes opened, and he blinked around drearily as he asked, "What are you doing here Sheikka?" I smiled, of course of all the things he could have said, he asked why I was here, –_at least he didn't say 'did someone get the number on that cart?' or something as equally stupid in an attempt at humor_. – I thought, smiling internally.

"Saving you of course, you don't think I would sit back and watch you get killed now… right? Now how about you tell me how you got into this mess, and I might just help you out of it completely." I said a little playfully at the beginning, but turning stern at the end. And so he told me, everything he had been keeping from me, including his failing. "you know that now, I am not going to be easy on you right?" he nodded, "I will start working with you on this, if you had come to me like I had asked you to, we could have solved your problem from the start, but, according to some sources, you inherited your stubbornness from your mother… how typical." I half-ranted, blowing off some steam until I noticed my slip, –oh well, I guess I no longer need to find out when I'll tell him, because there is no way he's letting me back out of this– I thought seeing the gleam in his eye.

"You know who my parents are don't you." I knew it wasn't a question.

"yes, and it is time you knew, I wouldn't have been able to keep it from you for long, my people consider lineage to be a critical thing, and it would be considered a crime to keep it from you for long, but you have to understand, they were both famous ninja, and you should probably not go yelling about your parentage before your strong enough to defend yourself from their enemies" his eyes were wide at this point, but he calmed down and agreed with my analysis, so I continued, "your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, once known as the princess of whirlpool, and later when she joined the leaf, she was known as The Red Death. Your father on the other hand, was even more famous, in fact you know him pretty well… just not as your father, and his name was Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage AKA the Yellow Flash." I finished with a smirk as he fainted on the spot, it was almost a comical sight at how instantaneous it was after he heard who his father was, but I guess it would be normal for someone to faint if they suddenly heard their idol was their father. I pulled him towards me and cradled him as I rested my back against the tree behind me and sighed, I knew he was going to lose consciousness, this was big news, so I sang softly, a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child as I made sure he had an easy sleep. Once my song drew to a close, I finally acknowledged the presence I had felt listening into my conversation and said, "you can come out now, iruka-san, and Hokage-san, he is pretty much asleep and I knew you were there the whole time" I called out, just loud enough to make sure they heard, and smirked when I heard them jump slightly in surprise. –this is going to be fun. – I thought as I watched the two figures approach my position in the clearing, both looking nervous and weary, almost like they thought I could be an enemy, I huffed internally at the thought, – they don't know who they're dealing with.. But they'll soon figure out that I am not someone to anger... hopefully – and I watched them with an analyzing gaze before I began to speak.

Authors note:_ hi everybody! Like my chapter? I decided to add a couple polls to this chapter._

_One, do you want me to describe some of Sheikka's training of Naruto or do you want me to skim over it or possibly flash back to bints of it at convenient times later on? _

_The second poll is about another inspiration I have… I… actually came up with a completely original world (as in not fanfiction related) for Sheikka and her fellow changelings and am planning on writing some of it, I was wondering what you thought? Do you want to read it when I write it? Do you like the idea? Do you think I should keep it to myself? Or something else I didn't mention? Please write to me about it.(if I do decide to let people read it I will post it on Deviantart and add a link on my profile as well as ANing it in here as that would be a major boon (in my opinion) to all of you, my dedicated readers)_


	6. An Agreement, And Chronic Tardiness

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter six: An Agreement, and Chronic Tardiness

Summary: After the year of training and periodic tests curtacy of Sheikka, Naruto is better suited to facing the Ninja world for the first time, and Kakashi has a suprise awaiting him, not that he would know that.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal (note: I also own any other OC's I may post, you will know them as they will all have something to do with Sheikka).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter six: An Agreement, and Chronic Tardiness

"I know you're curious about many things that happened here today, but I am only going to answer a few of them. Hokage-san I will not tell you much about my relationship with Naruto besides the fact that he considers me an older sister and I return the sentiment, even if that makes me a little over protective at times, but anything beyond that you will have to earn my trust for, because **I** was the one who found the fox after he was abandoned my the Matron at the orphanage and took care of him." The Hokage flinched at that but nodded solemnly, "and I am also the reason why you haven't heard about any more 'incidents' because a mob can't hurt what it can't find or catch… ain't that right?" I questioned, giving a dark, sadistic grin as I said the last part making them both shiver slightly. I snickered and continued, "I respect you Umino-san, you have done well with trying to take care of my little Otouto, even if he is a stubborn brat at times, and you have earned his TRUE trust which is hard to do. So sometime you might find a silver fox that will lead you to where we are living, that is if you make a promise to not reveal any of our secrets…" I trailed off a little, giving him a questioning look, to which he nodded and smiled gratefully, a smile which I returned in full. "great, Naruto could use with a friend, and an older brother figure, the other thing I want to cover will be his ninja placement, I know he isn't ready by your standards quite yet, so I ask that instead of putting him through this year which would uneven the team count anyway, that you let him join next years graduates, which would be his own age group." I could see slight shock for a little bit before both the ageing Hokage and the Chunnin gained considering looks on their faces.

After confirming that they agreed with my idea so far, I put my plan into motion, "I don't want him going through the academy for another year though, and before you comment on that let me finish," I hastily added at seeing them about to refute that, "I will _Personally _over see his training to make sure he is _more _than ready to claim his rank. If you are hesitant to believe me, I would be willing to stop by the academy twice a week, once at the beginning of the week to pick up any tests you wish him to take, and once later in the week to drop off said paperwork and I will have Naruto physically come in for any Nin/Tai tests you wish to test him with once a month… Deal? And to solidify your trust in my methods let me say this: I pity the poor fool who gets assigned Naruto as a student and underestimates him when giving the team their test…" I said, grinning my sadistic grin with an evil glint in my eye that shows that I really don't plan to pity said teacher for long, making Iruka Shiver noticeably.

The Sandaime gave me a weary look,- he still doesn't trust me I see, I know he won't argue, but it be better if I get at least some trust or respect from him..- I thought and sighed as I said, "look, I know I seem sort of manipulative right now, but I already knew I was going to train Naruto at some point when I took him in. From one Kage to another… I know I am more than qualified to teach a Shinobi, despite the fact that I ain't one." I said, giving off my trademark foxy grin that Naruto seemed to have 'inherited' so to speak. My grin turned to a pride filled smirk as their faces grew looks of shock as what I said finally was processed by their brains. –Humans are too easy to predict- I thought, laughing internally at the current situation, -everything seems to be going my way, so look out Ninja world, The Trickster's Apprentice is on the rise!- I declared in my head, laughing at it, the title did sort of fit, but I doubt he'll ever gain it.

_**`~, Time skip`~,**_

Today is the day of the team assignments for this years graduates who were all gathering in one of the classrooms of the academy, while at the Hokage Tower, a very special meeting was drawing to a close. "So, if the team sets are clear, then you are dismissed." The Third Hokage said in conclusion, the variety of Jounin left the room in a variety of ways as a certain chunnin gathered up the folders on the table in front of him before heading off to the academy to deal with the graduated students, knowing that despite the fact that they graduated he was still going to end up seeing some of them the following school year.

-Academy, 15 minutes later-

"Hi Class! This is a great Day for all of you. The life of a Shinobi is a hard one, and is not a career that should be chosen lightly, today is the day you officially go out into the world under the direction of your new Sensei/Squad Leader, so without further delay, I shall list off the team assignments. Team one shall be…" and Iruka continued to list off the team assignments, the only ones that caught my interest as I skillfully hid my presence from the rest of the newly made Gennin, were "Team7: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki." Because it was his team and it had two conflicting clan heirs, as well as the fact that there were a few murmurs of, "who is Naruto?", "Team 8: Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka." And lastly, "Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, And Sakura Haruno." All containing major clan heirs, the rest of the teams he tuned out, only catching the random name listed of a less well-known clan here and there –looks like this year is full of clan heirs… typical that this is the one I get thrust into, me being heir of two clans…– I thought, making sure to note that the Heir of the Ryuume(Dragon-eye) Clan, Raitora Ryuume was in team 3, and the heiress of the Musoumeimu(Dream-illusion) Clan, Awaiyuri Musoumeimu, was in team 9.

After all the teams had been called, we were dismissed for lunch, after which our new 'Sensei" were going to come 'pick us up'. –it's like they treat us like we are still children, hmph I am not going to just accept a stranger as my Sensei so quickly, he'll have to earn that title, until then only Sheikka Nee-chan gets that title…- I thought as I sat on the roof of the building, leaning on the rail. I had a feeling like this is the place I need to be. I looked over to my left to find a familiar Silver-Furred fox with light sprinkles of red on her front paws standing on the rail next to me like she does this sort of thing all day, –knowing Sheikka she probably does…– I thought, internally sweat dropping, as I admired the fact that she managed to keep her fur glisteningly clean, despite her active… social life.

After waiting a few hours (still on the roof), and enjoying the breeze, a poof of smoke drew my attention to the railing on my right, where not sat a cycloptic silver haired Nin, dressed in the most mysterious, yet actually ninja like outfit I had ever seen outside of Anbu. –though that hair looks irritatingly familiar... but I can't put my finger on where I could have seen such an oblivious pervert before…– I thought, bemused by the fact that he appeared sitting against the rail like he had been sitting here the whole time like I had been.

"So, I am taking a blind leap here and guessing you're the chronically late Jounin who should have paid more attention in the academy when they talked about the Shinobi code of punctuality that is assigned to my unfortunate teammates and I… am I right?" I drawled out, emphasizing a bored tone as I took a page out of Sheikka's book and rolled my head over my shoulder as I gave him a lazy raised eyebrow, and a calculating gaze. I could feel Sheikka giving the back of my head one of her 'I am so proud of you' looks that she overdramatically does whenever I do something like she would have.

I got no answer as the silver-teen wannabe just kept his nose in his little orange book that I instinctually felt like burning for some reason.

After a few more minutes of listening to random perverted giggles coming from my new squad leader, a pair of out of breath kids, came out the door to the roof, –I'll just take a wild guess and say they are my teammates…– I thought, sweat dropping by the fact that one's hair looked like it was a duck-but was stuck to the poor kids head instead of actual hair. –poor kid, he probably got teased badly because of that – I thought, in slight pity, only slight because said kid also gave off the vibe that totally nailed him as the overly-arrogant Uchiha type, the other looked like she must be the Hyuuga, but she gave off a timid-insecure vibe which didn't fit with your typical Hyuuga which was what I was expecting considering she's the Heiress–just great, the only way this set up could be worse if she is a Rabid-Fan-girl that puts Rabid-Fan-girls to shame(a certain bubblegum haired Kunoichi sneezed) and the Uchiha is the object of her devotion… which is scarily probable– I thought, worried over the sanity of whoever put together this team together if that was true.

The Scarecrow gave an eye smile as he asked us to introduce ourselves, and Hinata Managed to smartly ask him to go first without making herself sound stupid in the process. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my age is none of your business, and so are my dreams, I don't really have any hobbies and my likes... Well maybe I'll tell you when you're older… I have too many dislikes… and I don't currently have an ambition. So you next brooding one." Kakashi stated, only giving us basically his name. Sasuke's introduction only revealed that he was indeed a brooding avenger type, with an obsession with tomatoes. "You next white-eyes" Kakashi said, pointing to Hinata.

"w-well, My Name I-is Hinata H-Hyuuga, I like flow-er pressing and Tea, I a certain seal used by m-my C-Clan. My D-dream is t-to Re-re-unite the branches in my clan, and to banish that seal." Hinata stuttered softly, to the point that it could barely be considered audible, with a slight embarrassed blush and poking her pointer fingers together the whole time.

Kakashi nodded, eye-smiling that annoying smile and then pointed to me while saying, "And finally the blonde Gaki" Oooh he is getting it for that... –_How about I give him a piece of his own medicine…_– I thought, giving him a feral grin, then saying, " my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my Vixen Partner, Shi-Chan(that part said with a look of 'you harm her and your dead') I am a normal Gennin age, and have normal likes. My dream is not of any importance to you as I don't know any of you, and my hates are too many to list. And like a certain chronically tardy Jounin I don't have any ambitions…" I said, keeping a straight face as I thought, –_my only ambition is to actually land a prank on Sheikka_– to my amusement I could see the Jounin's only visible eye twitch slightly in irritation as I revealed just as little as he did, and blatant irritation from the Uchiha and only a slightly darker blush from the Hyuuga who still had her head lowered so her bangs blocked the majority of her face from view In her embarrassment.

"Soo, moving on" Kakashi said, breaking our momentary staring war, "now that we know each other, meet me tomorrow at six o' clock in the morning for your true Gennin exam, since the one you already took was only to weed out the unworthy… and I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Kakashi tailed off, and I knew his game, he was going to try and shock us since he already knew we wouldn't know about the secondary test.

"But the secondary test has a drastically low success rate that is supposed to scare us because people that weren't us failed your supposedly highly difficult personal test?" I said, cutting off his fun and earned a little killing intent sent by way courtesy of the silver-haired Nin. –_ha-ha, great job kiddo_- Sheikka told me telepathically, while she made fox equivalent of snickers as she perched on my shoulder.

After a little bit of continued annoyance on Kakashi's part, he dismissed us and disappeared in a poof of smoke, I simply turned to where my teammates were and noticed Sasuke was already heading for the door, so I decided to talk to Hinata a little bit. "hi, Hinata right?" she nodded, "as I said before, I am Naruto, and I was wondering if you'd like to go grab a bite to eat so we can get to know each other better? I wasn't exactly in your class so I thought I might try to get to know my teammates... I would have invited Sasuke but he left, so what do you say?" I asked giving her my trademark smile.

She nodded mutely, her face still red so I grabbed her hand and led her off to my favorite ramen stand, Sheikka in her fox form following behind me with a smirk that she will definitely tease me later about this. But at the moment, I didn't really care, I get to know one of my teammates, and have a Suedo-date with a cute girl.


	7. Misconceptions and Understatements

Apprentice of the trickster– Chapter seven: Misconceptions and Understatements

Summary: Kakashi gives his team the bell test, underestimating Naruto's abilities, and oblivious to the truth about Naruto's partner fox... poor Kakashi...

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal (note: I also own any other OC's I may post, you will know them as they will all have something to do with Sheikka).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Author's Note****: sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have been VERY busy with school, especially my art projects, if anyone has any desire check out my page on deviantart (just add a .com to that name and you'll find the site) I use the same username as I do here though here I add on a K. there it is just Adameia. If you guys like my art style and wish to see me draw one of the characters in either of my fanfics drawn in my style go ahead and ask and I will do so, I think I have enough spare time between classes to work on that. Though if you somehow also had read my warriors fanfictions the art for my two org. characters are already on deviantart. So I hope you enjoy the chap peoples! XD**_

Chapter Seven: Misconceptions and Understatements

The next day found me decked out in my full ninja gear, hidden and not hidden, in Training ground seven, laying on a branch in a tree, hidden from the notice of the two teammates that sat on the ground, waiting for their 'Sensei' to arrive, though they were probably also waiting for me since they didn't know of my already being there. Sheikka, in her typical silver fox form lay snoozing along my legs, yet her ears stood erect and twitched back and forth occasionally showing that she was still awake and aware of her surroundings. I shifted my shoulders to a more comfortable position against the trunk of the tree and I continued to watch my two teammates that were sitting below my position. Hinata, somehow hearing my clothes shifting, or maybe finally sensing my presence, activated her Byakugan quietly and I smirked down at her. She blushed slightly, and nodded, before turning off her bloodline limit.

It was another hour before the expected Jounin, finally arrived in his now familiar poof of smoke that was Shunshin. I snorted. My two teammates showed annoyance, as Kakashi just eye-smiled with his one eye before he started giving directions for his test. Hinata voiced a timid question about the number of bells he presented and he did his creepy smile, with the one visible eye, his right eye hidden under a tilted headband and the lower half of his face under that cloth mask of his, making the gesture take on a more creepy feel than an amused feel, "well, that is because whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy for another year. So you better come at me with the intent to kill" He said in a creepily happy matter-of-fact voice. I nudged my knee up slightly to queue Sheikka that she should be on higher alert. Her head perked up and she yawned slightly before standing and stepping off of my legs, attentions now fully on the scene bellow. Then, before anymore comments could be fit in, about my supposed lack of presence or otherwise, he suddenly yelled, "START!" and the two students dashed into the foliage to hide in a flash.

I got to my feet silently. Sheikka had already disappeared into the dense forest area though I could feel that she had created a mental link so we could co-ordinate still if need be, we both knew what was really required for the test, but that doesn't mean that we weren't prepared to have fun with it…though I had guessed that she would handle explaining the plan to Hinata since she was familiar with the fact that Sheikka (now known as Shikumori (death shadow) to Hinata, and eventually to the rest of the team) actually could talk. I carefully went farther into the trees, being careful to actually hide my presence this time.

Locating Sasuke wasn't all that hard, finding a good way to approach him though was going to be tricky. I decided to go with a simple tactic, and covered his mouth in the same second I announced my presence, "Sasuke, it's me don't freak out." After a second I pulled back and released him from my temporary hold, he turned to me suspicion in every line of his body and a kunai now in his hand, I raised my hands, palms forward in a calming gesture, and said further, "calm down, I am not going to attack you, I wanted to ask you something. You can choose to ignore me or not but you have to listen to logic! Have you ever heard of a two member Genin team?" that got his attention, and I could see his tenseness leaving as he got the obvious answer, "of course not" I whispered harshly, "Kakashi is trying to trick us to working against each other, the point of being in a team is to work together, no matter the situation, that is the true way of passing! By proving we can work together!" I continued quickly in a quiet yet urgent tone, and I could see that I did manage to bypass his usual arrogant stand alone instincts this time. As I concluded that I got him to trust my judgment and motioned for him to follow, and made my way to where Sheikka and Hinata was, using our mental link to guide us.

I could feel the calculating gaze Sasuke was constantly giving my back, letting me know that It would take time to gain his full trust, but it made sense that he would be cautious, we are ninja after all, supposed masters at the art of deception (though I don't think that is possible until you are at least a Jounin in skill level and focus in that area).

Before too long we entered a clearing a good distance from the starting point and in the middle of it stood Hinata with Sheikka curled around her shoulders. I nodded my greeting and acknowledgment, and Hinata shyly returned the gesture to both say hello and I could also tell it was a saying that Sheikka already explained it to her, so when me and Sasuke got close I started explaining our plan, I would say my plan, but I don't deserve most of the credit, not only was everything in strategy and deception taught by Sheikka… but she helped formulate it as well. I do have to admit, her sources of information gathering are definitely better than mine though I guess being able to change your appearance at will definitely helps in gathering information without suspicion.

It was nearing the end of the test when the plan was finally put into motion. And Kakashi was none the wiser, sitting there leaning against the wood post with his nose in his book like he had no care in the world, but I was too used to Sheikka's nonchalant demeanor to get fooled by his act, I could tell that he was on high alert, I guess the fact that no nervous self serving Genin had attacked him put him a little on edge, or else if he actually isn't worried about the lack of activity then he should be. At that notion I smiled, my wicked fox grin that I knew I got from Sheikka.

And then it happened, the starting cue was a glint of silver in the air above Kakashi due to Sheikka, and then it was controlled chaos.

Perspective change

I knew anyone should rightfully be worried when after a few hours I had yet to get a reaction from my Genin hopefuls, I had debated on going after one of them myself, but decided against that, then I decided to just wait here, seemingly oblivious reading a book to draw them out, tauntingly, and I am still doing just that. I hear the sound of projectiles heading at me from behind, and knew I my ploy was finally successful in drawing out the arrogant Uchiha heir. I easily dodged them and continued to read my book, though I soon had to put it away due to a surprise attack from the Hyuuga… got to try and not let her strikes hit my tenketsu.

Things seem to be going well, but... –_why does it seem as if neither of them are actually going after the bells? _– I thought, a little confused, but in the end didn't give it much thought, just thinking that they must be trying to use each others attacks to their advantage to try and take me down before getting the bells. There is no way that they were willingly working together. But if advantage is the reason… then, –_where is Naruto? _– I would have thought that he would have tried to get them while I was distracted as well, but he must have some scheme, he couldn't have gotten that good at stealth without being smart… because not many people can disappear so suddenly off my radar. –_But exactly how good is he? I would definitely like to have been informed of that, but apparently he only did enough in the academy tests he took to pass them thoroughly, that private teacher must be good to get his stealth up so much if he had failed the test just last year..._ – I thought calculatingly when suddenly my attention was brought back by the situation turning. Hundreds of Naruto shadow clones joined Hinata in her assault, but unlike her they also added in the occasional Ninjustu instead of only fighting with Taijutsu only.

After some time, I finally dispelled all of them and then the bell rang. Their time was up. At the sound Hinata halted her assault and stood straight and stepped back a few paces. Sasuke Jumped from his place in the trees and went to stand beside her, a hint of a superior smirk on his face, a little odd. I expected Naruto to come out from some hiding place, but after a few minutes I saw his image flicker in place standing confidently on Hinata's other side, a feat that I would have to figure out how he did, his fox partner sitting on his shoulder in a pose that was just as proud as his. And that was when I saw a glint of something metal.

Perspective change

–_this will be fun_– I thought, already knowing just how the next events were going to unfold, I would have loved to show up the scarecrow more but deception is a key element to being a ninja, and a changeling so I just will have to wait to do that, I sat proudly on Naruto's shoulder, holding the two bells with my teeth, smirking as I saw that The Jounin finally noticed their presence. I knew Naruto got the same look when he saw Kakashi glance and realize that he didn't have them anymore, and if my mischievous foxy grin could get wider… without changeling help, it would be.

It seems as if he still thinks he has the upper hand in the situation by the way he now is addressing it, trying to make it seem as if his fake rules at the start could actually apply. I felt Naruto complete the plan, this part was one of his ideas. He gave Kakashi a knowing smirk and I followed my cue to toss Sasuke and Hinata a bell each. And then the bells got shifted around as Sasuke and Hinata followed their scripted lines and then when they were done Naruto Pulled out a third bell from a pocket, surprising Kakashi, and tossed it over to Hinata, saying the last line that I knew would let Kakashi know that we knew of the ploy, "we ALL work well together, that is why we are a team right?" and the other two nodded, not bothering to comment.

Kakashi acknowledged that he knew that Naruto must have been the mastermind (he doesn't know that I was as well) and asked a question that Naruto cleverly avoided. Though when asked how he figured it out he merely said, 'was no such thing as a two man team' and shrugged, then asked, "who wants to go out to eat and celebrate our team becoming officially a team?" after getting a reluctant nod from the Uchiha and a shy one from Hinata he turned to me and asked, "care to come along Hatake-san?" making it clear that he won't be calling him sensei straight off the bat. I laughed as Kakashi complied with the request, not knowing just what trap he was falling into, he should know to never completely trust a fox unless you know their nature…

After Naruto deviously fooled Kakashi into paying for their meal at Ichiraku's, we left for home, I just yawned and laid myself across his shoulders, content to play silent lookout to make sure that no one followed us, and to make sure that I had dinner sorted out, I was expecting to have an extra seat filled by Iruka tonight, he would most likely stop by to see how the test went.

Just as I predicted, when I finished setting the table for three there was a familiar knock on the door. I went and opened it to see Iruka, there panting slightly so I motioned him inside. "Just in time, I expect you to join us for dinner? I just set the table. Go ahead and help yourself to some water from the fridge while I go…. Poke Naruto." I sent him away with my instructions then headed down the hall and up the stairs before poking my head into Naruto's room.

He was asleep. Like I had thought he would be. I grinned, and snuck into the room, leaned down close to his ear and whispered something softly inside before using my neat trick to teleport away a split second later as he literally jumped out of bed in a rush, or tried to before_***ka-thump***_ –not even all the way awake and ended up in a tangled heap of blankets right next to it instead of on his feet like he must have intended. I sniggered. Iruka could probably have heard the noise he made from the kitchen.

Hearing my mirth at his expense Naruto Groggily glared up at my slightly shaking form in irritation. I sighed amusedly, and said, "if your not up and in your seat at the table in one minute then you aren't going to eat dinner… or get ramen for a month." I said with a pointed look before stepping back into the shadows and turning, knowing I shadow jumped to the hall downstairs and headed into the dinning room to find Iruka sitting in his usual seat at the table. He looked up as I entered and I smiled with a hint of my previous mirth and said, "He'll be down in a minute." And he just shook his head at my obvious hint of antics. "So, you have been busy lately… what with?" I asked, trying to get him talking. He took the hint and started talking about his work with the young Ninja-hopefuls and in a minute flat from when I talked to him Naruto appeared in his seat, in a proper manner, exactly as I have taught him and looking at me in his own way of asking if I could start the event that was dinner. I smiled along with Iruka at his attempt at pleading; the first time Iruka came here he learned just how much control I have over the youngster.

As soon as Dinner was well under way, Iruka finally asked the question I knew that he would ask, "So, how did the test with Kakashi go?" since Naruto had his mouth busy with food, I answered for him.

"He passed." I simply stated and smirked a little. Iruka raised an eyebrow and I took upon the task of explaining the event to him, resulting in much laughter from Iruka who said he would have liked to have seen Kakashi's reaction to the stealth skills Naruto had shown.

"And he probably didn't see half of the sills he has…" Iruka stated off handedly, "What? Don't look at me like that I have seen this kid around the village a lot, I know he couldn't pull off half of the pranks he did with only the stealth shown in class, I always knew that was going to be a specialty for him, I only wished that I could give him some proper tests to see just how good he is…" Iruka trailed off after a bit, looking wistful. I patted his shoulder.

"Maybe sometime I could let you do that, but enough of that lets get back to dinner." And so the eating of food continued and the chatter bounced around to many topics before the night was over, all told, the day was quite satisfying.


End file.
